


Small town, big hell

by KKKTAE



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 70's, Abuse, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Kim Namjoon | RM, Bad Boy Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Domestic Violence, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Lesbian Character, Lies, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Friend, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Pride, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Travel, Violence, bts - Freeform, i'm a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKTAE/pseuds/KKKTAE
Summary: By living in a small town, all people knew each other, knew each other's lives.But that day, these souls - both strange from each other - met. Without thinking that destiny already had a path made for them; and not exactly a yellow one like in fairy tales, rather a red one, like the color of passion that was going to be born little by little between the two of them.KKKTAE© 201970's eraWarning: may include scenes of domestic violence and homophobia. Please save the offensive comments.top Taehyungbottom Jeongguk.Available on Wattpad: Small town, big hell - k.th & j.jgk  by  KKKTAE.





	1. Chapter one.

When you live in a small town, you really don’t have many options. It isn’t easy for anyone to venture into the big city and wait for the best to happen;  that’s why many stay in their place of comfort, one that has always sheltered them and offered them a home.

 

 

In each young person there will always be dreams of adventure, of overcoming, of wanting to see beyond their horizons. Everyone wants to know the world and enjoy life every second if possible. Many think that without doing this, life itself has no meaning.

 

But, when you don’t have much, and the people keep you locked in a bubble, those options become smaller, don’t they?

 

Upon discovering that he was gay, Jeongguk's parents decided to leave him in the street, only with a couple of things and what he was wearing. It was much more convenient for them to leave him on the street than the whole town to talk about them.

 

Before the community he was an abomination, nobody wanted to rent him a house, not to mention those he thought were his friends. Almost everyone had turned their backs on him, except for those who shared the same singularity as him.

 

Offering him a roof, Yoongi, one of his best friends in the gay community, let him stay at home for as long as necessary.

 

The days passed and Jeongguk couldn’t sit with arms crossed. He started looking for work, and apparently luck was on his side, he found one.

 

There were many people in the gay community who lived a double life; one of them was his friend _Jisoo_ , owner of the cafeteria where he worked. Most of the time she was the perfect wife; always neat, well dressed, groomed from head to toe, but when she disappeared for hours without knowing her whereabouts, she was in a distant lake with her beloved _Alice_.

 

"Well?" Jeongguk said while cleaning the counter. "For how many hours do I have to cover you?"

 

Jisoo arrange things in her purse quickly before it was late, "more or less ... six hours. Is that today we have three years of relationship. "A blush was showing on his cheeks while smiling.

 

"You really love her, aren’t you?" Jisoo nodded, "well, go before it's done later. Drive carefully."

 

With a shake of hand Jisoo said goodbye, leaving by the main door of the cafe.

 

More orders came out, and that meant more work for Jeongguk. He ran from one place to another taking food to the diners, serving coffees and cleaning tables.

 

As he grabbed two plates that came out of the kitchen, he heard the doorbell ring, indicating that a new diner had entered.

 

"Phoebe, cover me please. I'm very busy now. "

 

As he walked to the table to leave the order, he watched as Phoebe approached the table with the new diner. He watches her closely and he noticed something that he doesn’t like. The client was beginning to touch Phoebe's thighs, skimming the seam of her skirt more and more.

 

The fury inside only made him leave the dishes abruptly on the table and then start walking towards Phoebe.

 

When he was close, he shoved Phoebe away, whispering an " _I’m sorry_ " for how abrupt he had been.

 

"Don’t you dare touch her like that or I swear to you-"

 

"what?" the client stopped him, "are you going to hit me? I don’t think so, sweetness. Better use those hands on me for something better." He glanced up and gave him a lookfrom top to bottom.

 

Jeongguk still kept his eyes fixed on the man's eyes, disgusted by those disgusting words that came out of those -beautiful- lips.

 

He had run out of words, he wouldn’t even be able to kill a fly for his own good. He was weak, and before the person in front of him he would surely lose a fight.

 

"Excuse me, sir." He took Phoebe by the wrist and pulled her away from there, leading her into the kitchen.

 

There he looks for Johnny, the cook, in these cases he needed the help of a more masculine figure, "Johnny, could you attend to the man who is at table seven, please?"

 

"Gguk, you know I'm busy back here," he turned his gaze away to flip a few burgers that were cooking, "I can’t lose sight of the food for five seconds or it will all turn into a mess."

 

"Come on, it'll only be two minutes, I'll keep an eye on the food so nothing happens." With a child's smile, he asked him pleadingly to replace his place, and he did so.

 

Through the window where the food was coming out, Jeongguk could see how Johnny was taking care of that unpleasant customer. He felt very safe behind that wall, until the look of _he_ found him.

 

He didn’t have time to react, he just stared at those eyes, as black and deep as a raven's. He felt that it burned, it hurt, but he still didn’t want to look away.

 

A pull from Phoebe was more than enough for Jeongguk to hide behind the wall, his breathing a little shaken and his hands trembling.

 

Everything was uncomfortably normal after that. As Johnny had been the one who took the man's order, he was also responsible for delivering his order.

 

Meanwhile, Jeongguk walked from here to there attending clients and taking orders, but that if, always feeling the look of someone fixed on him from a distance.

 

The hours passed, different families came and went to satisfy their palate, the tables were occupied by different people every thirty or forty-five minutes approximately; except table number seven.

 

As the night grew darker, the place became increasingly empty. This was the signal for Jeongguk to close the premises.

 

Just as he was about to close the door, he feels that there was someone behind him, and as curiosity killed the cat, he turned around.

 

And there were those eyes again. They were the darkest eyes he had ever seen, he only knew that there was life in them because of a small light that they harbored.

 

"I know you want me for you, but you can’t leave me locked up here." nobody looked away, they were just there, the two of them, in their own world, nobody else.

 

"I hadn’t noticed your presence, a thousand apologies sir, we are closing. You can come back tomorrow if you wish."

 

"I'll always want to come if I can see you wiggle those jovial hips from one place to another." With the back of his hand, he quickly brushed one of Jeongguk's cheeks, then passed by the side and left.

 

He was petrified, his feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. What had just happened?

 

"Hey, Jeongguk." He turned slowly to the kitchen door where Johnny was. "Do you want me to give you a ride to your house? Today has been a hard day for you."

 

Grateful, Jeongguk nodded with a soft smile and headed back to the counter to look for his things.

 

The way home wasn’t that long, usually Jeongguk walked from his 'new home' to work, something that only took him ten minutes.

 

And I say 'new house' because for six months he had moved out of Yoongi's house, but not alone, but he did it with his long-time couple Namjoon Kim. Let's say he was the reason why Jeongguk's parents kicked him out of the house.

 

"Thank you very much, Johnny, I think I can get used to you bringing me." He laughed at his own joke and leaned in to give his friend a goodbye hug.

 

"The truth could do it, it's not a nuisance, your house is on my way to mine."

 

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Johnny. Drive carefully, at this hour there are many crazy people on the street." He got out of the car and stayed a few seconds on the sidewalk, dismissing the car he was leaving

 

It was around noon with thirteen minutes of the night, and even the lights inside his house were on.

 

"Hello, love, I'm back." He went barefoot at the entrance and then started walking inside the house.

As he saw no sign of Namjoon, he went directly to the bathroom to cool off and change his uncomfortable uniform to a soft, clean pajamas. Brushed his teeth and fixed his hair a bit and then head to the room.

 

He opened the door and found his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed, "love, what are you doing up so late?" He was determined to get close and kiss his lips, but the other turned his face away.

 

"Who was he?" Namjoon's voice was neutral, you couldn’t know what his mood was.

 

"Who are you talking about, baby?" Jeongguk was going to stroke his hair, but Namjoon slammed his hand hard, pushing her away.

 

" Do you think I'm stupid?, I saw someone brought you and y’all were talking for a few minutes in the car." He stood with his arms crossed, showing a dominant aura.

 

"Aaaah, he's just Johnny, honey."

 

“What is 'just Johnny'?" he said making quotation marks with his fingers in the last two words. "Everything starts like this, first he take you to home, then dirty innuendo, and after that you'll be under him moaning like the slut you are!" the screams began to grow, rumbling on the walls of the room.

 

"Don’t you dare call me that way !!!" each time, the other shouted louder than the previous one. It was a war, and the winner would be the one with the last word.

 

"I call you as I want, because you are mine!! Of my property !!"

 

"I'm not yours or anyone else's!"

 

That was the phrase that fucked up everything. Namjoon's hand flew to land on Jungkkok's cheek, with a force that made Jeongguk fall to the ground, hitting his head abruptly.

 

"Look what you provoke, your actions make me respond in this way, Jeongguk." Tears were beginning to flow from her partner's eyes, the sobs were beginning to come up, "Don’t cry baby, this I do for your own good." He reached down and took Jeongguk by both wrists and then picked him up.

 

Once on his feet, Namjoon drew Jeongguk to his chest, cooing him to stop crying.

 

"You have to understand that I'm doing this to protect you, baby, I don’t want anyone out there to hurt you, and many have done it." he kiss his hair while he massaged his back.

 

"I just don’t want you to hit me and insult me anymore, it's not the Namjoon I fell in love with." Namjoon put a finger on Jeongguk's chin to make him look up and connect their eyes. "It's the Namjoon you've turned me into, a Namjoon who only thinks about protecting you from all the dangers out there, and if all that means giving you a lesson from time to time, then I'll do it."

 

Gently but at the same time roughly  he kissed the lips of Jeongguk, guiding him slowly towards the bed, wrapping him with some other false caresses, whispering to him how much he loved and wanted in the ear, telling him that everything would be fine, that they would get ahead and that could with any obstacle.

 

That night, like other past nights, Namjoon made Jeongguk again his, to show the world who was the true owner of that delicate and defenseless being.

 

That night, like other past nights, Jeongguk wept inconsolably and silently until he fell asleep as he was wrapped with Namjoon's arms in total nakedness, longing for the morning to come to escape that hell he called _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, this is my first full story and wow , I think I did it pretty well.
> 
> I'm on vacation, so I'll try to upload a chapter every three or four days.  
> all my works are too on wattpad, for me is more comfortable read there, and if it's for you too can go and try.
> 
> i hope you have enjoyed this first of many chapters that are coming. pls, give a lot of love and support <3


	2. Chapter two

The next day, everything went its normal course, as if nothing had really happened.

 

Jeongguk woke up when he felt soft and slow caresses on the top of his chest. In search of more heat, he leaned back a bit trying to fit into someone else's body.

 

The opposite received  him wrapping him in his arms, sinking his face into Jeongguk's neck to breathe his sweet essence.

 

"I have to get up, Joon, today I have to work early." He turned around so he could see his partner's face, and then plant a soft kiss on his lips.

 

"I don’t like it when you go to work so earl. I really need you, Ggukie." He began to leave a trail of kisses all over Jeongguk's face, until he reached his lips.

 

The minutes passed and they were still lying down, giving each other a little love and warmth. They touched, but not in a wild way; These caresses were with the need to feel the heat of the other's skin, the need to feel something before they can’t do it anymore.

 

They usually do that kind of things, try to record each inch of the other with simple touches or gestures. They never knew when someone, or something, could separate them.

 

In a society as rotten and homophobic as the one in which they lived, you never knew what could happen tomorrow, or if tomorrow really came to be able to live it.

 

The alarm that was next to his bed finally sounded, lowering them from his cloud and finally taking them out of bed so that a new day could begin.

 

Everyone agreed to go to start their work; Namjoon dressed in a white shirt and English-cut men's trousers, while Jeonggok wore his typical uniform, a white shirt with orange stripes, a white English gentleman's pants and a tie, the latter carried in a pocket to be able to use it later.

 

"I think we'll see us later, love." Jeongguk said as he cradled Namjoon's face in his hands.

 

"Have it for sure, baby," he leaned forward and kissed his partner's lips. "Please, be careful. If someone makes a comment or question out of place you just follow your path. It isunderstood?"

 

Jeongguk nodded and kissed the other's lips again. "You don’t have to remind me every day, love. I know I have to keep a low profile. "

 

Every day was the same conversation. Once a group of homophobes took Jeongguk by surprise in broad daylight leaving him with a broken rib and his right eye swollen. They didn’t talk to the authorities, because those who would end up behind bars were going to be them.

 

Thanks the Lord, the morning had passed quietly, hopefully every morning they were like that in the cafe.

 

A girl about four years old told Phoebe that it was her birthday, and behind the counter, Jeongguk couldn’t hide his emotion. He immediately went to the kitchen to find a cake, put a couple of candles on it and then went out with Phoebe singing "Happy Birthday" to the infant.

 

Moments like these were the ones that made him like his work more and more. He had some wonderful friends -including his boss-; the people who arrived there were almost always people who passed through the town, so they treated him with respect.

 

Around two with twelve minutes of the afternoon the place was full of people; most people had their rest time at that time and took this opportunity to go out to eat.

 

"Jeongguk !!!" Phoebe caught Jeongguk's attention with her characteristic shrill voice. "Serve the coffee here at the bar, my hands are full."

 

He took the coffeepot quickly from its place and began serving coffee to the men sitting at the bar.

 

One by one the cups were filled, the people were grateful for the kindness of the boy to serve them with a big smile on his face.

 

Through the door, at first glance, it could be seen as a - for what Jeongguk believed - trucker, went to the bar to take a seat.

 

"Serve me, little bitch. I don’t have all day. "As if in the courtyard of his house, he spat back.

 

The people around him looked at him with disgust. Who wouldn’t be disgusted with such a disgusting being?

 

When Jeongguk went to serve him the coffee, the man pushed the cup away involuntarily, perhaps a reflection, causing all the hot coffee to fall on his hand.

 

"Unfortunate son of a bitch," he said through clenched teeth as he held his burned hand with the other, "you're a bastard. How the fuck do you dare to do that to me? "He got up from his seat and without thinking he threw a blow towards the face of Jeongguk.

 

But that hit never came.

 

Even Jeongguk kept his eyes closed, waiting for the impact, but when he began to hear the man's complaints, he opened them suddenly, only to find that this disgusting being was on the ground.

 

And standing next to a truck driver was _him_.

 

Apparently he wasn’t lying when he said he would come every day just to see him move from there to here.

 

"T-thanks ..."

 

And like a mirage, he disappeared. Obviously not literally, just went out the door without responding to anything.

 

…

 

 

How could Jeongguk get that man out of his head? How could he throw the memory of those eyes piercing his?

 

The burden of his thoughts wore him stunned. Every time he had to serve food to a table near a window, he would look out for that mysterious man.

 

He knew that he shouldn’t do it, but something deep inside told him to look for him, and that he would inquire more about him.

 

"Honey," he heard Jisoo's voice calling as he touched his shoulder. "It's going to be ten o'clock. What do you think if Phoebe closes today?"

 

"Thank you very much, Jisoo, but I still have to-"

 

"No, I'm your boss and I demand that you go home to rest, enough of working excessively." She started pushing Jeongguk in the back, guiding him towards the door.

 

"Wait, wait, I still have to go for my things."

 

He went to the kitchen where he rarely left his bag. He told Johnny that he was leaving, that he did not care about him since the house was relatively close and would arrive quickly.

 

When he left, he accelerated his pace as much as he could, at this time of night the number of people in the streets began to decrease. Rather, the number of people without malice began to decrease.

 

Many women and men who already knew him because they were from the same neighborhood, greeted him with a smile from ear to ear. Several times asking how his day at work had been.

 

Sighs of relief came out of his mouth when at last he stepped onto the porch of his house.

 

"Jonnie ~ I’m here, honey."

 

Jeongguk liked to get home early, so he could pamper his partner early and spend more time huddled, wrapped in sheets.

 

When he was about to enter the kitchen, arms surrounded him from behind. "Love, I have a little problem down there, do you help me?" The smell of alcohol that Namjoon gave off was potent, but not to such a degree of disgust.

 

Jeongguk awkwardly turned around and gave his face, "I thought about snuggling up, I need a little bit of your warmth and love."

 

He felt his hands go down from his back to his backside.

 

"Nam, I don’t want to, please stop."

 

After reaching down, one of the hands stayed on one of the buttocks and the other began to trace his way there was the front of his pants.

 

"I know you want it, Ggukie." He began to kiss her neck and also left marks on him, "Don’t leave me wrong."

 

"I know you really want to do it, but I'm very tired, my love." He pushed aside Namjoon's hand, which wanted to reach his cock.

 

As if a lever had been activated Namjoon pulled the head from Jeongguk's neck. His face was no longer playful, it was a look that Jeongguk never liked to see.

 

"You don’t want to make love with me because you've done it with someone else, right?"

 

"What-" Jeongguk's words were blocked, because now Namjoon's hands were resting on his neck.

 

"Tell me who you were with." although Jeongguk struggled, he was very weak in the grip of his partner. "I don’t…"

 

He was getting more and more airless, he kept trying to remove Namjoon's hands with his but it was impossible.

 

"I ca-can't brea-breath ..." Noticing that Jeongguk's lips were turning purple because of the lack of oxygen, he let him go.

 

He took a big breath as if he had just left the water after a long time. His neck burned, so he began to feel it with his cold hands to reduce the heat in the area a little.

 

"Answer to me."

 

With his heart beating fast, Jeongguk answered. "I'm not cheating ..." His voice was shaky, and his eyes threatened to shed tears.

 

"Stop lying to me, fuck!" on impulse he pushed Jeongguk hard towards the nearest wall.

 

The blow was so strong that it left the younger one stunned. He quickly fell to the floor.

 

"You're with that guy… Johnny, right?" He took the collar of his shirt and picked it up a little. Having no answer, he clenched his fist against Jeongguk's nose. "Answer me one damn time!"

 

Already the sight of Jeongguk had become blurred, his world was spinning. His gaze was lost, for Namjoon, they were staring into each other's eyes; while Jeongguk only looked into the void, waiting for all this to end.

 

"Answer to me." for each syllable he articulated it was a pause; for each pause it was one more blow to Jeongguk's face.

 

The light faded, and his eyes closed. Little by little his conscience was leaving him to save him from that agony. After so much verbal and physical abuse, the best defense mechanism his body could use was to faint.

 

Jeongguk was now a complete disaster; his nose looked like a waterfall with all the blood that flowed from it, greenish circles began to appear on his cheeks, his lower lip was broken, and the red mark on his neck was beginning to take on a darker color.

 

Before that scene, Namjoon panicked. The only thing he could do was wash his hands and run out of that house, leaving his partner on the floor completely unconscious and they know if that body still harbored life.

 

…

 

 

It was still night when Jeongguk managed to open his eyes. He began to awaken slowly, adapting his vision to the room full of artificial lights.

 

He knew he was alone, and this was not the first time it happened ...

 

He looked at the clock that was on the wall and it marked twelve with forty-three minutes of the night.

 

He couldn’t stay there to wait for Namjoon to arrive. Not so that later he would do everything he wanted with him.

 

With the few strengths left he walked to his room and in a bag accommodated a few pieces, was determined to stay that night in the house of Yoongi. He needed his affection, comfort, and also to heal a little his wounds, both physical and emotional.

 

He walked limping through the dark streets of that town, wanting to get to his destination as soon as possible, wanting to be invisible in the eyes of those people who lived at night.

 

He only needed a few blocks to arrive, approximately twenty minutes more on the way, but as long as he was immersed in his thoughts the road would be shorter than it seemed.

 

His breathing was beginning to be absent, and his body couldn’t take it anymore. He felt that he was going to faint again; He decided to sit on the floor and begin to breathe deeply.

 

But apparently, he was about to fall into a deep sleep again.

 

He began to despair when he felt that someone took him by the armpits and began to carry the style, to put it another way, firefighter.

 

He didn’t care who this person was, he just begged God that person had values and was helping him, and not trying to hurt him.


	3. Chapter three

Believers claim that The Bible is the book where the word of God is preached. It teaches us how he created everything around us, how he created man and woman so that they lived together in paradise. According to what is said, he created everything in his image and tried to do the best things for us his faithful followers.  
  
Believers also say that homosexuals were created by the devil himself, forged with the ashes of treacherous angels who were snatched their wings to go against the mandates of the all-powerful.  
  
But why do they say that? If God created everything that surrounds us then, He must have created imperfect beings like us destined to love in a slightly different way, isn’t it?  
  
  
That was what Jeongguk thought. He knew that God was on his side and was always going to take care of him, those were the bases with which he was raised, and since childhood, he hadn’t hesitated for a second.  
  
He finished confirming all this when he woke up in a bed wrapped in thin sheets, they were perfect because the atmosphere was cool. His wounds were beginning to heal and he could smell a faint odor of menthol ointment on his face.  
  
He felt that steps begin to approach the room, and he wasn’t afraid because he already knew who it was.  
  
"Hi Jeonggukie, how are you feeling, honey?" This person sat on the edge of the bed on the side where Jeongguk was lying.  
  
"I feel much better now that I have rested, thank you very much for everything Jin Hyung." He was going to hug him, but he stopped when he felt a twinge in the middle of his back. "Relax, lie down, yes?"  
  
  
A pure and kind soul was the best Guardian Angel that fate could have put in his path.  
  
  
"Jin Hyung, can I ask you a question?" A little surprised, the older one just nodded while staring at the young man lying on the bed, "What were you doing so late over there?"  
  
  
"I had to take something to a friend and he proposed to meet me at a bar near where I found you, thank God I didn’t decline the offer, or I wouldn’t know what would have happened to you."  
  
  
When Jin found him, he carried him to a bus stop that was around the corner. He was very afraid that the youngest wouldn’t wake up, every five minutes he would check his breathing.  
  
  
The only thing that seemed convenient was to take him home and help him, he couldn’t leave him at his will in that state. Anyone who saw him so helpless could have taken advantage of the situation.  
  
  
So when he got home he quickly took him to his room and laid him down, unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt to allow him to breathe more freely, released him from his shoes and wrapped him in a thin sheet so he wouldn’t be cold.  
  
  
Seeing him that way his heart broke into a thousand pieces, that boy was like a younger brother to him. Along with Yoongi, they helped him when he didn’t have a place to go or money with him to eat. He didn’t mind spending all his money to recover the figure of old Jeongguk.  
  
  
"What do you think if we go out to eat? I invite."  
  
  
"Thank you very much, Hyung, but I think you've done a lot for me," he rose, determined to make his way to the living room and look for his things to leave, but was interrupted by the sound of his guts.  
  
  
"I think you need that breakfast, sweetness." He showed him a big smile and then helped him out of the room.  
  
  
With a little help, Jeongguk managed to get to the bathroom. There he took off all his clothes and went to the shower. He could feel how the hot water physically healed him, as the soap made him feel cleaner, and how loneliness helped him think and drain all those bad memories of the previous night.  
  
  
This was the first time Jin had seen him that way, he had never allowed himself to talk about Namjoon's abuse in front of Jin because he knew that if his friend found out he was going to take action on the matter.  
  
  
The only thing Jin knew was the verbal abuse he had given him.  
  
  
"I left you clothes on top of the bed, I hope you like what I chose." Jeongguk the only thing he could do was to thank and smile. The words weren’t enough to express to Jin how truly grateful he was to him.  
  
  
While he was dressing he noticed an open letter on one of the drawers. He knew it was wrong to see other people's things, but a simple glance wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it?  
  
  
The envelope in which the letter came was a bit broken, only one part of the name could be read: "Kim Ta," the rest was broken.  
  
  
At first, he thought it was Jin's name, but "Ta"? He didn’t think twice about the matter, in any case, it was Jin's life and not his.  
  
  
Jin entered the room with a towel tied to his waist and shoulders full of multiple drops of water, "are you ready?"  
  
  
"Yeah, Hyung, I'll wait outside."  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
They left Jin's house around eight-thirty in the morning.  
  
  
Jeongguk hadn’t done that for so long; walking and admiring its surroundings, appreciating how green the grass was, the luxuriance of the trees in that season, the blue of the sky without any clouds that prevented it from being so immaculate.  
  
  
Due to his hard work, he didn’t have the time to think hard about doing things for himself.  
  
  
And that's when he realized...  
  
  
"Oh my God, I must go to work!" He panicked and began to look around, finding the way to get to work faster.  
  
  
"Hey, hey," Jin took him by the shoulders to calm him, "before we left I called Jisoo and told her that you didn’t feel good, calm." He began to stroke his hair, the best way to reassure him.  
  
  
They continued on their way to a small cafeteria, where they took a seat at one of the outdoor tables.  
  
  
A young girl came to their table to deliver the menus. She had a big smile on her face, a coquette to be more specific.  
  
  
"You already chose what you are going to eat?" She asked a few minutes later when she returned to the table to take the order.  
  
  
"I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich and a coffee with milk, please," Jeongguk said and then extended the menu to the waitress.  
  
  
"I want three toasts with scrambled eggs and sausage, and to drink a Jamaican tea."  
  
  
When the waitress already had the two menus in her possession, she took a small turn on her heels to withdraw.  
  
  
"Wait," a male voice stopped her, causing her to turn her gaze back to Jin and Jeongguk's table "I want the same thing he asked for." Said the man pointing to Jeongguk.  
  
  
The waitress gave a slight nod and headed inside the cafe.  
  
  
The new companion sat in a chair between Jeongguk and Jin, smiling at them.  
  
  
"How are you, Jin? How's your day been?" The man laid a hand on Jin's shoulder. The latter only smiled when looking at him.  
  
  
"All right, Tae, what brings you to these sides of town?"  
  
  
Tae? Tae was that man's name? The one who had defended him from the disgusting truck driver? It was the "Ta" of that letter?! Tae...  
  
  
Jeongguk was just sitting there, paralyzed. His nerves were on edge and he felt his hands tremble in his lap.  
  
   
  
"I wanted ... I just wanted to go for a walk, this town is very ... beautiful," before saying this last, Tae turned his gaze towards Jeongguk. "I'm impolite when I arrive like that without warning, nice to meet you, I'm Taehyung Kim ." He extended his hand waiting for an answer, for Jeongguk to extend it too.  
  
  
His throat was blocked, a big knot prevented the words from coming out. He was also very sorry, he didn’t want to shake his hand and his nerves became even more evident.  
  
  
Finally, in order not to appear ill-mannered, he responded to the gesture by shaking his hand, "a pleasure, Jeon-Jeongguk Jeon."  
  
  
"No, honey, the pleasure is mine." He winked one eye and began to bring the opponent's hand to his mouth to kiss her, but a blow to Jin's arm stopped him. "Not in public, Taehyung !!"  
  
  
Taehyung laughed and looked up at Jeongguk. It was very seductive; his look like two days ago was still burning. Although he knew it wasn’t right, he wanted to continue to immerse himself in his gaze.  
  
  
"And if you better take me a picture? Those last longer." He winked again, making Jeongguk blush and shrink in his seat.  
  
  
The waitress finally arrived with their orders, breaking the tension between them a little.  
  
  
Breakfast made everyone unwrap. Taehyung and Jin, as they already knew each other, had a conversation about things with which Jeongguk was very familiar.  
  
  
From what he could hear, Taehyung was fleeing; fleeing from a toxic relationship and a corrupt official whose only objective was to see him behind bars because he was gay.  
  
  
Every time he mentioned his ex-partner, he glanced sideways at Jeongguk, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
  
"But I don’t want to talk about him anymore, He was the one who sank me," He leaned back from the chair and stretched his legs under the table, "I came here to clear my mind, you know? To be happy even one last time... "  
  
  
Be happy. Everyone wants to be happy. Everyone wants to enjoy life because like her there is only one.  
  
  
"Hey," they all turned their eyes to Jeongguk, who after a long time in silence decided to join the conversation "I'm not going out much, but if you want we can go out tonight to have a drink, do you think?"  
  
  
A little confused, Taehyung pointed to himself, verifying if the invitation was for him. The younger ones at the table smiled and nodded. "I would love it, Jeongguk, thank you."  
  
  
"Do you want to go Jinnie Hyung?"  
  
  
Jin was about to answer when he feels that Taehyung kicks hard his leg and with a gesture of hands under the table he tries to tell him to say no.  
  
  
Taehyung wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to be alone with that boy, to know him better, to try to conquer him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to ... I have to take care of my neighbor's son, yes, that's what I have to do, why wouldn’t I take care of my neighbor's son? He's a sweet child and obviously, he's my neighbor's son because my neighbor has a son, right? " Taehyung gave him a thumbs up and nodded his head implying that it had gone perfect.  
  
  
"Well, Taehyung, I think we'll be just you and me ..."  
  
  
He was about to say something provocative but decided to try to change it for something more subtle and according to the moment, "that sounds even better ..."  
  
  
Even if I said the sweetest, cloying thing in the world, it was going to sound sexy. His voice was like that; his words were like that, just like his body, like his whole being.  
  
  
Once they had finished eating Jeongguk and Jin said goodbye to Taehyung, but not without planning the meeting tonight.  
  
  
They were going to meet in a bar near Jin's house, so Jeongguk wouldn’t have to walk that much. They were going to have to be there at eight o'clock at night, and because of what is rumored through the streets, at that time, a night that promises fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my parents aren't on vacations yet and i'm dying on boring. sEnD hElP
> 
> lysm <3<3<3<3


	4. Chapter four.

The rest of the day had been quiet, Jeongguk helped Jin clean and organize some things in the house to kill time. They also cleaned the porch and beautified the garden.

From very early in the morning the weather was perfect; cool, sunny and calm, nothing could spoil that perfect atmosphere.

They put some chairs on the backyard and sat for a while to appreciate how the afternoon fell, watching as the sky gradually became different colors and gave them the perfect view.

Before it was completely dark they decided to start preparing dinner. Jeongguk had no appetite, nerves made him feel his stomach upset like his mind.

Taehyung kept spinning in his head. Early he tried to appreciate every detail quickly and leave it etched in his mind: his shiny black hair, he felt that if he touched it, it would resemble cotton; his eyes were like a maze that had no way out, he couldn't stop looking at them; his lips, his shape was so ... exotic, but it was better when he smiled.

He could be making a list of every little detail he had found, and it would never end.

But it was wrong, if he loved Namjoon, why did he think of him and not Namjoon?

He felt that someone shook his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Honey, dinner is ready." Jeongguk got up and went to the dining room where dinner was served.

He began to eat without feeling like it, he felt that if something reached his stomach he would return it at some point.

Jin looked away from the plate and turned his attention to Jeongguk, "if you don't eat, I won't let you go out."

"But I'm not hungry…"

"I don't care, you should eat. Or you eat alone, or I give it to you." Jeongguk was already too big to be given food, so he reluctantly started eating, swallowing hard to pass the food.

By the time he finished eating, it was already seven in the afternoon, that is, time to start preparing for his appointment.

He borrowed clothes from his Hyung, he wasn't going back home to just look for a few clothes and leave again, he didn't want to see his boyfriend's face for a while.

The last time an incident of that magnitude had occurred was a whole week at Yoongi's house. He only returned when one-day Namjoon went to his friend's house, cried and knelt in front of Jeongguk asking for forgiveness.

As always, Jeongguk returned home, as always things were pink again as at the beginning, as always he fell into the hands of Namjoon on those dark nights of reconciliation, and as always after a while everything became gray.

It was seven minutes after seven when he was ready. He couldn't take his eyes off the mirror; he wanted to be sure he looked good for the occasion.

Jin had lent him dark jean pants and a yellow shirt with a jean jacket. It looked very casual and _pretty_.

He was so immersed in his thoughts, that he was startled when he felt someone touch his shoulder, "you look good, my clothes suit you." Jeongguk smiled.

He left at seven-fifty-six minutes from home, regretted leaving so early, thought Taehyung was going to be late and left him waiting.

He also thought about what he was going to do there, what he would talk to Taehyung. He didn't know anything about him and he didn't know if they had anything in common either.

Each time he was closer and his breathing began to shake more, his stomach was scrambled and his whole being was trembling. Several times he thought about turning and returning, but it seemed unfair to do so since he was the one who had proposed the appointment.

He was so lost in himself that he only realized that he had arrived when he heard the noise of the bar getting closer and closer. He knew that Taehyung was riding a motorcycle, so as he got closer he tried to notice if he was parked in front of the place, but it was almost impossible to see since there were many people outside smoking and talking.

Upon entering he was blank, he had not scheduled a meeting place, and if he wanted to find it among so many people it would take a long time.

He decided to sit at the bar to wait for him, he assumed that at some point Taehyung was going to have to approach to ask for a drink and he would find it.

"Hi handsome, do you want something to drink?" A very pretty girl with reddish hair was behind the bar ready to serve him.

"I don't know. I don't go out drinking much. What do you recommend?"

The girl made a thoughtful gesture, "what do you think of a welcome shot for you to warm up?" Jeongguk nodded with a soft smile on his face, "okay, give me a second."

The redhead went to the other end of the bar where the glasses and some bottles were. She quickly returned to the part where Jeongguk was.

"to the bottom." The girl said holding the shot up. Jeongguk took it and without even looking at the bartender, he took all the alcoholic content.

His throat burned, the taste of tequila was unpleasant, but when you're having fun in a bar, who pays attention to those kinds of things?

The redhead burst out laughing when she saw the faces of what Jeongguk was doing, "and that's not all," she said as she looked at how she began to prepare a cocktail, "the man who is there invited you a Daiquiri. If I were you, I would go and I would thank him. " Jeongguk turned to where the girl had pointed and didn’t have to look for much because he saw as a man lying on the wall, drank his drink and stared at him.

He wasn't the person he was waiting for, but he wasn't staying there all night waiting for Taehyung to arrive.

Jeongguk took his drink and got up from his seat to go to the other side of the bar.

"Hi, mmm ... Thank you very much for the drink, I think." He said once being in front of the man.

The man had a smirk on his face, "You're welcome baby, if you want another just tell me and Daddy will give it to you. And if you want something else, I'm also available." He was about to touch Jeongguk's arm, but the boy backed away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not of that kind of man-"

"I know who you are," he stepped forward, adjusting his posture by getting taller, "I don't think Namjoon cares if I have you one night for me."

He was afraid, this man was bigger than him, more muscular and it seemed that he was very strong. Today he had two things against him: the first was to be weak, he could not fight or he would end up in the hospital, or somewhere naked; the second was to be gay, nobody would help him, and they preferred to see him dead.

So he did the best he could do in these cases, run.

He began to make his way through the people, pushing everyone who could in front of him, spilling several drinks, listening as people cursed.

He didn't look back, but he could feel the man slowly approaching. He also felt that he was about to cry, but he couldn't do it in front of so many people.

Before society men were strong, they did not cry, and if they did they were fags.

When he was about to go out the door, being close to freedom, someone took his arm and led him back inside. He closed his eyes tightly, he did not want to look weak before his aggressor, but he was going to make it impossible because several tears had already managed to escape from the sides.

"Look at me." That voice.

That _damn_ voice.

Now he felt safe.

He dared to open his eyes and see the man in front of him.

_Taehyung_.

He didn't realize that he had stopped breathing when he looked into his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Now I am." Small tears flowed involuntarily, sliding down his cheeks. As a reflex act Taehyung drew him to him, comforting him.

"How about we go to another bar? My motorcycle is out there." Jeongguk nodded in his chest and then pulled away and made his way back to the exit.

When he left, he saw Taehyung heading towards a beautiful black two-seat motorcycle, he didn't know what model he was, he had never been interested in that kind of thing. He noticed that she was well maintained and shining as if she had finished cleaning.

When Jeongguk was younger, he thought that if he spent a day with his father, he could learn many things to behave more like a "normal boy", but failed in the attempt. He became distracted as soon as he saw his cousin coloring princesses in a notebook to draw.

But that day Jeongguk opened his eyes and realized something thanks to that book; in letters -colored with different colors and in a disorderly way- the words " _you can be what you want to be_ " were embodied in that little book. That little phrase changed everything.

Jeongguk moved closer to the motorcycle, and Taehyung was already riding, "take it on," Taehyung said as he extended a helmet, "it's for your safety."

Jeongguk took the helmet and put it on, adjusting it in a slightly exaggerated way. This made Taehyung laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Jeongguk said.

Taehyung just laughed and shook his head, "nothing, silly. Now ride."

Jeongguk se movió detrás de Taehyung sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía aguantar a Taehyung? ¿Poner las manos sobre los hombros del oponente? ¿Abrazarlo por la cintura?

Taehyung didn't let him think and just accelerated, and by reflex, Jeongguk clung to his waist as if his life depended on it. This was Jeongguk's first time on a motorcycle.

Thanks to that closeness Jeongguk could enjoy the aroma that the body of that detached man, a fresh and manly one, could undo his nose all night on his back if it was possible.

"Hold on ..." Taehyung turned the throttle twice and the bike increased its speed.

They were going so fast that Jeongguk felt that they floated. He enjoyed the cold breeze of the night crashing against his chest and the intimacy he felt.

Although this cool atmosphere gradually began to become suffocating. Jeongguk's skin was beginning to warm up and he felt something out of place. He was horny.

 His breathing began to shake, and little by little he felt like something was growing down there.

 "Taehyung, stop." His voice was weak.

 Taehyung parked immediately, slowing sharply. "what's wrong?" He took Jeongguk by the shoulders and straightened him.

"I don't know," Jeongguk couldn't speak without even panting, "I feel ... aaahhh .." a soft groan escaped his lips. Jeongguk was writhing, the excitement was such that it led him to fall to the ground and writhe.

 Taehyung was only afraid; he bent down and put Jeongguk's head in his lap. "Did you drink something while I wasn't there?" Jeongguk attended.

"The bartender served me a Daiquiri that a man invited me to."

"Did you see how she prepared it?" and as he expected, Jeongguk denied.

What Taehyung had feared had happened, they had put aphrodisiacs in Jeongguk's drink, or some other stimulant. The person who had invited him for the drink wanted him in his bed at all costs.

"Help me- aahh, please." Jeongguk tried to control himself, but the heat was getting more and more intense.

Taehyung took Jeongguk in his arms and put him on his motorcycle, thinking it in front of him so he could hold it and thus prevent it from falling.

He couldn't let anyone see him like that, he had to take him to a fast safe place, where he could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was realy busy in thos last weeks, first i had a trip to my grandmom's town, later i was practing my graduation.
> 
> too i traveled to the capital for a university convention, i'm already looking for thath.
> 
> later i fell sick, really sick, i was vomiting and weak.  
> on monday did was my graduation and now i'm freeeee.
> 
> wait, sunday is my prom party xdxd.
> 
> btw, i will write more chapters, for early the next week.  
> too, i'm working in something new, only need to check some things first


	5. Chapter five.

What to do with a person in that state? It was the question that Taehyung repeated every second.

 

What should he do to take that discomfort from Jeongguk?

 

While he was driving to his destination he thought of the thousand and one things that would have happened with Jeongguk if he had not arrived, because yes, Taehyung had regretted at the last minute to accept the offer, but after thinking it well he could not leave waiting for such an innocent being. And thank God he didn't.

 

Who knows what kind of person could have taken advantage of him in that state, what things could have been done without his consent. With that kind of drug it didn't matter how much you refused any act, your body needs to meet its needs, and when this is accomplished you enjoy it even if you don't want to.

 

Taehyung had to control himself, the rage making him accelerate more and more, causing the speed to increase every minute. He just wanted to help him, hug him, curl up beside him and tell him that everything would be fine, that he would feel better soon.

 

He could hear  in a faint manner the sounds that Jeongguk made, his moans more than pleasure were of suffering. The heat he felt at that moment was driving him crazy, it was killing him. If he was not treated in some way he would go mad.

 

"Just a little more, hold on, please." He looked sideways at Jeongguk. His body was giving up, he couldn't take that suffering anymore.

 

"Help me Taehyung. Take me away from here and make me yours." Jeongguk said babbling.

 

That was one of the things that Taehyung wanted to do, make him his own, but he said all this  in the midst of his delirium, he didn't want him to come out of that trance and feel guilty for his actions.

 

And if he wanted to take him, it wouldn't be this way. He wanted it to be something more intimate and "planned", with consent in between and that both enjoy that act. Not only satisfy the heat of one while the other only emanates concern.

 

When he reached his destination he quickly got out of his vehicle to approach the entrance door and knock repeatedly. He felt that they were taking forever.

 

"Help him ... Please," Taehyung finally said when the door was opened by Jin, "they gave him something and now he's ... Well, horny."

 

Jin saw Jeongguk in horror; his shirt was soaked with sweat, his hair was glued to his forehead because of all the liquid that ran from it, and in the lower part his pants were a little tight.

 

"Take him to the bathroom and take off his clothes, quickly." each grabbed different paths, Jin to the kitchen and Taehyung to the bathroom.

 

Once in that room he sat Jeongguk on the toilet and began to undress him. As he did, he watched as Jeongguk involuntarily touched himself over his clothes without penalty.

 

"stop doing that." He took Jeongguk's wrist to stop his actions. "I can't. I need it." Jeongguk's eyes threatened to drop tears, he felt in his  personal hell.

 

Just when he finished undressing Jeongguk, Jin arrived with a bucket of ice and emptied everything in the bathtub, unlocked the key and waited for it to fill.

 

"Get Ggukie there, that will help lower the effects of the drug."

 

They carefully put the boy in the bathtub and laid him down, watching as he trembled in the cold.

 

"Well, let's just leave it for a while," Jin said.

 

They both left the bathroom and let that poor boy hang out in the icy water.

 

They went to the living room and were there waiting for about thirty minutes, long enough for Jeongguk to leave the bathroom like nothing else.

 

"Hyung?" Hearing that voice coming from the hallway, Jin quickly ran to his friend's call.

 

"What's going on, darling?"

 

"I need clean clothes, please." Because of the cold, Jeongguk's lips had taken a bluish color, and his skin was paler.

 

In the living room, while Jin and Jeongguk searched for clothes, Taehyung decided to lie on the couch for a while and listen to the radio. How Deep Is Your Love, the new song by the Bee Gees sounded soft, giving an atmosphere of calm in the room.

 

" _'Cause we're living in a world of fools,_

_Breaking us down,_

_When they all should let us be,_

_We belong to you and me,_ "

 

He sang along with the song. Since the song premiered, it has been Taehyung's favorite.

 

Anyone who saw him on the street said he was one of those who listened to heavy music, when in fact his favorites were those of that class.

 

Remember, never judge a book by its cover. Allow yourself to discover the wonderful things that everyone keeps inside.

 

He didn't realize when he had already sung more than seven songs. He knocked off the radio when Smoke on the Water began to sound.

 

Thirty minutes had passed, commercials passed between each song, causing Taehyung to lose track of time waiting for the next song.

 

He needed to leave before it was done later, the streets late at night were dangerous, and  in order to reach his temporary home, he would have to go through undesirable places.

 

When he was ready to leave it was already ten minutes past seven at night. He knocked off the radio when Smoke on the Water began to sound. 

 

He was about to leave the house when he heard a door close, when he turned around he noticed that it was Jin who was leaving the room.

 

"How is Jeongguk?" Taehyung asked.

 

"Okay," Jin said as he walked toward the living room, "I told him to rest and not worry about anything. He also told me that if you were still here to thank you for bringing him."

 

A small smile formed on Taehyung's lips, "it's nothing, I had to help him."

 

"I also want to thank you. Only God knows what kind of things would have happened to him if you didn't arrive." He took a few more steps towards Taehyung and gave him a big hug, which was reciprocated.

 

"I'll come back later to find out how he is," Taehyung said before heading out the door and embarking on his way home.

 

That night, Jin watched Jeongguk's dream.

 

Jin didn't want one of the people he loved to go through the same thing, because he knew how it feels like being used, humiliated, and thrown out by people who just want one thing.

 

 

...

 

 

The other day had arrived, everything was in the blink of an eye.

 

Jeongguk felt that he had not slept at all, but at the same time, he felt rested enough to start the day. He sat on the bed to look more comfortably for the clock, it marked eight with two minutes.

 

He felt good, no part of his body hurt or felt something weird. He got up and went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a bath.

 

Upon leaving he heard the cutlery sounded in the kitchen, "Jin Hyung?" he asked as he walked out of the hall.

 

"Here I am, Gguk."

 

When he reached the kitchen he saw how breakfast was already served, ready to be brought to the table.

 

"I was just going to call you, sit down," Jin said pointing at the table.

 

Jeongguk tried to remember some things that happened the day before, getting only blurry parts of that odyssey. He remembered touring the streets on Taehyung's motorcycle, he also remembered how Taehyung's body felt against his. The warm he gave him was incomparable, he hadn't felt so comfortable with someone like that, not even with Namjoon.

 

_Namjoon_ ...

 

"Nam-Namjoon ...," Jeongguk babbled.

 

"What happened to him?" Jin said as he pushed aside his empty plate.

 

"I don't know anything about him," Jeongguk said, "I'm afraid. I don't want to see him again."

 

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Jeongguk slowly denied, "Well, when you feel more comfortable, we'll talk about it."

 

Jin got up from the table ready to go to the dishwasher, but something stopped him, "Jeongguk, Jisoo called this morning. She asked how you felt and when you would return to work, apparently, the business falls if you're not there to guide Phoebe. "

 

Jeongguk let out a light laugh and looked down, "I think I could go to work today, it would be a distraction."

 

"If you go, your uniform is hanging in the closet of the guest room. Clean and ironing." Jin said as he began to wash the dishes.

 

The youngest got up and left his plate next to Jin and then set off for the guest room.

 

He loved to work. It was not the same routine every day, the only thing that was the same was the time to wake up and his morning routine. Every day new people arrived, with different personalities, and they made Jeongguk day happy with whatever madness they did.

 

When he arrived at the premises everyone who worked there received him with strong hugs and greetings with great sincere smiles. Everyone was happy to see Jeongguk again, the place had no life without him.

 

"I'm glad you're back, honey," Jisoo said while hugging him.

 

"I'm glad to be back too."

 

At the end of the round of hugs, the others began to retire to their work station, while in the center of the premises only Jisoo and Jeongguk remained.

 

"Let's go to my office," Jisoo said, "I have something for you."

 

Without attracting anyone's attention they went to the woman's office, she sat behind the desk and Jeongguk in front of her. Jisoo opened one of the drawers and then took out an envelope, which she handed it to Jeongguk.

 

"This was left here by Namjoon last night. He asked us if you had come to work, apparently, he hasn't heard from you for two days." Jeongguk's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what He was hearing, "I think you should read it, I'll leave you alone." then Jisoo got up from his seat and withdrew.

 

The envelope was still on the table. Jeongguk was afraid of the content of that letter, he didn't want to get hurt by the words that it had.

 

With trembling hands he took the envelope and began to open it slowly, he felt that what he was doing was wrong. Once opened he took the sheet inside and unfolding it, beginning to read what was in it:

 

 

" _I would like._

 

 

_I must resign to you that you are not, you will not be. I fall asleep waiting for you to come to me every night, waiting for your message, waiting for a signal that tells me that I will find you. If only something gave me the certainty that I will be able to find you, even for a moment, a minute, a second, just a second, it would be enough among us._

 

 

_I want..._

 

_I would like..._

 

_Wake up again in a story written by both of us, which has no end._

 

 _Sincerely and with love:_ ** _Namjoon Kim._** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't feel my nose, it's like rbfuygbdyuvbfyu  
> all my body hurts and ugh, I get sick very easy, I hate myself


End file.
